New Year, Old Love
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Alec thinks he has a shot at a relationship with Magnus so what happens when someone from Magnus's past shows up at the annual New Years party.


_This fic is dedicated to Cheeky Slytherin Lass as part of the Gift Giving Extravangaza so please check that out if you have time. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story._

Alec could think of a million other places he would prefer to be than yet another Bane party. Not that he disliked Magnus; they were actually pretty close. That was the problem Magnus understood him in a way no-one else did and now Alec was forced to attend all of his parties. They weren't all bad though. Sometimes Alec even enjoyed himself but this party was huge. Magnus's annual New Years Party and Alec didn't like the huge crowd because it meant that Magnus wouldn't have any time for him.

Clary and Jace were out on the dance floor and they looked good together. It had taken him a long time to get used to Clary but once he'd realised his feelings for Jace weren't as strong as Alec had thought not was easier. Alec supported the couple and even helped pick out the engagement ring that now shone on Clary's finger but he'd lost his confidant, his best friend. That's why Alec had been so happy when him and Magnus had grown closer. They got on well considering the differences in their personality. Alec ground Magnus to reality and Magnus allowed Alec to remember how to dream and imagine. They worked well together as a pair.

That had all changed a few weeks ago when Magnus's old friend Adam had decided to visit. Since then Magnus had spent less and less time at the institute with Alec and more and more time with Adam. Alec tried not to feel jealous of the two men spending time together but it was hard. He knew he didn't have a reason to be jealous after all Magnus was just his friend. Alec told himself that was all he felt for the warlock and he was good at lying even to himself. The bartender appeared then handing Alec a drink.

'You don't look too happy there.'

Alec looked up as the bartender spoke to him.

'I'm fine.'

The bartender went to speak again but Alec cut them off.

'You have a lot of people to serve.'

The bartender turned away understanding that Alec didn't want to talk. Alec swivelled around to face the crowd again; his eyes searching for the warlock. Alec cringed as he saw Adam dancing with his Magnus. His Magnus, where had that come from? Alec knew that he'd been missing Magnus but it was more than that. Alec had never felt this possessive over anyone not even Jace. Adam began to grind against Magnus whispering to him and Alec's jealousy overtook him. He wanted to storm up to the couple to remind Magnus that they'd had something together. But he couldn't. Alec turned his head away leaving the bar to find Jace. He wasn't hard to find and Alec told Jace he was going back to the Institute.

Adam left Magnus to answer a business call and Magnus looked round trying to locate Alec. Magnus had seen him enter but Adam had cut him off before Magnus could call out. The bar had been the last place Magnus had spotted his shadow hunter. Magnus had gotten used to seeing Alec everyday and he knew that he'd fallen for the shadow hunter. When Adam had turned up it had messed everything up. Magnus knew that Alec would be feeling left out and jealous even if he wouldn't admit it. Adam's visit had been unexpected and Magnus hated his former friend's timing but Magnus had promised to help Adam through his drug abuse. He'd weened Adam off the drugs over the past weeks and now the only addiction his former friend had appeared to be Magnus. Adam wouldn't leave him alone; no-matter how many times Magnus said he loved the shadow hunter.

Magnus made it to the bar before realising that Alec wasn't there anymore. Asking the bartender the only news he received was that Alec had been in an awful mood. Not that Magnus was surprised Alec didn't like his parties; he was only happy when Magnus was at his side. Magnus grimaced searching for the other shadow hunters hoping that Alec would have been sensible enough to tell someone where he was. Catching sight of Clary's fiery hair Magnus walked over tapping Jace on his shoulder.

'Have you seen Alec?'

'He didn't tell you? He's gone back to the Institute, you know he's not really one for these parties.'

Magnus moved away from the couple alerting the staff before exiting into the night. It was cold as Magnus hurried along the streets before arriving outside the grand building. Walking up he realised that he was nervous, terrified of what Adam's return meant for his relationship with Alec.

Alec wasn't sure whether to open the door or not. Moving forward slowly the bars opened letting in a rush of cold air and Alec's love. As the bars clicked shut behind the warlock Alec's voice quivered.

'What are you doing here Magnus?'

Alec had tried to sound confident but his voice quivered.

'You left my party. The bartender said you weren't happy.'

'I didn't think you'd notice. You seemed pretty preoccupied with Adam.'

Magnus flinched inside realising how badly Alec had taken Adam's arrival. Magnus picked up on the hints of jealousy in his voice. Alec must have feelings for him after all.

'Are you jealous?'

'No of course I'm not Magnus.'

Magnus smiled.

'You can tell me Alec. Adam means nothing to me, I have been helping him get over a drug addiction that's it.'

Alec stepped back his mind reeling at Magnus's words. He didn't know whether to trust him but Magnus had never given him a reason to distrust him. Why was he even here?

'Why did you come here Magnus?'

Magnus stalked towards Alec his eyes turning predatory as Alec moved back. Alec's back hit the wall and his eyes shot to the Warlock's.

'You were always the smart one Alec.'

Magnus's hand ran over the shadow hunters face before tilting his face up.

'Alec...'

Magnus's lips pressed to Alec's softly and he smiled into the kiss. Alec's lips were soft beneath his and Magnus hoped Alec would finally understand how he felt about him. Pulling away slightly Magnus leant his forehead against Alec's.

'Can't you see how I feel about you Alec? I love you.'

Alec didn't know what to do. His heart wanted to reach out and capture Magnus's lips with his own. But his brain wasn't on the same page.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't want to lose you and you weren't ready to hear how much I loved you. As for Adam I just didn't know how to tell you. If you don't want me just tell me and I'll walk away.'

Magnus stepped back as he said that and Alec immediately wanted him back. Alec knew that if he didn't take this chance there would never be another one. Stepping forward he put all his training to use trying to stay calm and confident as he pressed his lips to Magnus's. He was ready.

'I love you Magnus Bane in all your sparkly ways.'

Magnus smiled pulling his lover down the hall.

'Which ones yours?'

Alec pointed and Magnus slammed the door behind them.

'Don't you have a party to go to Magnus?'

Magnus shook his head smirking at his Alec.

'I have to prove my love to a very stubborn shadow hunter.'

With that Alec's lips were captured by the warlocks and neither made an appearance at the party.


End file.
